The role of glutamate upon cognition will be examined by comparing the effect of intravenous ketamine on psychometric performance and behavior in patients with Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, and age- matched normals. A better understanding of the effects of NMDA antagonists will help determine if therapies affecting these systems are likely to be beneficial.